Htorsthenes: Infinite Daemons
by ysqure3
Summary: when htorsthenes fights the daemons can he win or will his ancient rival defeat him?


Htorsthenes in: Infinite Daemons: Tales of Valor & Might

Htorsthenes knew that one day he would have to face his past but instead o f thinkina bout that he just kept staring the future for there is no past because the present eats it but htorsthenes remembered _ah those were the days_ he thought but in fact those werent the days he only thought tthey were because his memory had been corrupted by the daemon that he was fighting with his fists and his sword also so even as he thought about how the future constnatly devoured the past just as htorsthenes devoured the bloods of his enemies he realized that today was the day when he came alive and suddenly _RAAAAAAAARGH_ went the daemon and then htorsthenes jumps out of the way really fast because he is faster than daemons but then the scaly fangs came down and bit him right on the shoulder and Htorsthenes had super heavy armor he knew that he has to face daemons with mighty claws and wicked eyes but sometimes he wonders why he is on his quest for infinite REVENGE then htorsthenes shouted **NO MORE PLAYING MISTER NICE GUY** and the daemon bellowed ragefully at the revenger and suddenly fire spat forth from its shoulders consuming htorsthenes in a red glow BUT THEN htorsthenes didnt even slow down he just leapt out of the greasy dark fire and drew his mystickal katana which he had forged himself in the pits of a dark forge so he could slay devils and zombies _and even daemons_ which he was fighting right now

Without even blinking Htorsthenes gathered himself into the secret stance he had created for himself a stance of long years of traning which he knew he could never share for then the secret would be broken and his power would be stolen and if there was one thing Htorsthenes could not stand to have stolen it was his power so whenever people try to steal from him Htorsthenes just uses his martial arts moves including the secret weaponfighting stance known only as Iron Heart Surge which allowed him to destroy the daemons infesting the dark recesses of his soul which were clouded with dark thoguhts of revenge and anger so he assumed the position and his cape flowed around him dramatically as like a swirling vortex of cloth and shadow creating a deadly tornado of ancient power which htorsthenes harnessed so he could focus his _ki_ and attack the daemon with his anger which he focused into a diamondillium-hard shard of pure rage which he vomited out like a burning fountain of bile into the Wrath of Quetzalcoatl an ancient god which Htorsthenes slew earlier that morning because Quetazzalcoatl had been a total douchebag to Htorsthenes but today the daemon was shooting fire and Htorsthenes used his Iron Heart Surge to create avenging explosions all around the daemon it SCREAMED _AAAARRRRGHRAHRAHRGHHHHARRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!__

* * *

_ but Htorsthenes was not done yet for he had not even begun to empty himself of all his revenge

Then a hot chick showed up and is like _htorsthenes i saw you fighting that daemon and i know that you have the true powerful power inside you can you help me and my family_ and htorsthenes thought for a while because he was also worried about whether or not hed be able to get all the daemonic ichor goop out of his shiny silver hair (because when the daemon had exploded from the force of Htorsthenes's revenge its bone fragments whicker through the air and its blood fills the sky as a pink cloud which gets in your hair a lot) and then Htorsthenes grunted and nodded and said_ only if you give me the secrets you have_ and the girl was confused because she had no secrets then htorsthenes looked at her bobs and she knew what really he meant was that her Melons of Child-Suckling were to become his in the Biblical sense but Htorsthenes was way more powerful than Abraham's god because Htorsthenes knew so much revenge

The hot chick decided taht no price was to great to pay for htorsthenes and so she bared her chest exposing her ripe and well-toned boobs which were pretty and when htorsthenes sees them he thinks to himself _aha i will have good rest tonight after my slaying but will it be worth the revenge?_ but he did not allow himself the distraction and instead focused on the moment because there was not really a past or future or anything just the sweet embrace of her Ocean-Mangoes of Budding Cream about his Dragon Head Flanked By Two Beholders and then he went _uguuuu_~ and was done and she got all sticky but Htoersthenes didnt even care since she was just some random girl and htorsthenes ONE TRUE LOVE had been slain in the past by his twin older brother (????) and htorsthenes knew that he would never be able to love again unless he could destroy the past which was also revenge and then stug showed up and said _Now i have you in my clutches you are weak from your fights and you are in a false sense of security you fell for my secret trap wench who seduced you and weakened you_ but as he was speaking htorsthenes had already siezed hold of his really really big sword that was way too heavy for lame people to pick up and only three people in the world that Htorsthenes knew of could lift and those people are Htorsthenes htorsthenes's older twin brother and Stug but stug has a really hard time lifting it because he is not as powerfully powerful as htorsthenes who is so strong and brave AND THEN HE AND STUG ARE FIGHTING!!!!!!

THE END...?


End file.
